Somnibot (Revisited Series)
This article is about the version of Somnibot in the Power Rangers Revisited franchise. For the prime universe version of her, see Somnibot (Prime Reality). Somnibot is a lullaby-singing, sleep-inducing monster whose powers were to put human and machine into a deep, peaceful sleep with her beautiful singing voice. In Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5, she is built by Klank and Orbus and tasked with infiltrating the Power Chamber and singing Alpha 5 to sleep so he can get some much-deserved rest. However, she falls in love with the young robot and regrets her actions when Alpha's body temperature drops drastically. She keeps watch over the sleeping automaton and soothes him back to sleep when he has a nightmare. Rather than destroy her as they did in the Prime Reality, the Rangers decide that Somni should join their side, believing that perhaps the Royal House of Gadgetry will one day do the same. In her first form, she wears a large nightcap on her head and her voice is rather yawn-heavy, as if her singing puts her to sleep as well. Thus, she's very narcoleptic. In her second form, she has two gramophone horns on her head that amplify her frequency so people, robots or monsters that are far away can feel the effects of her spell. Overall, she has a very adorable-looking appearance in both her forms, resembling a child's toy robot. In both of her forms, her primary method of attack is to induce sleep; an especially deep slumber that can be experienced by both humans and machines alike. She does this by singing a lullaby, proving that she has an excellent singing voice. Her victims would then experience very sweet and peaceful dreams. In Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, she is voiced by Barbara Goodson. She has a sister, Hypnabot (voiced by Melissa Fahn). Detailed Synopsis When Klank came into the balcony room to present Somnibot, the robot Mondo had requested he and Orbus assemble to assist Alpha with his sleep problems, Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket were asleep themselves. Upon being awakened by Klank, Mondo had Klank send Somnibot to Earth. Somnibot, in an attempt to come up with a lullaby to sing just for Alpha, accidentally sang several people in the park to sleep. Frustrated, she called for a Quadrafighter. Riding in the back of a Quadrafighter, Somnibot practiced her spell by singing "Brahms Lullaby," and she nearly put the pilot Cog to sleep before she woke it back up. Somnibot entered the Power Chamber after going through its underground corridors, having been given a map of the Chamber by Mondo and Machina; when Alpha turned around and gasped in shock, Somnibot approached and hugged him. As Alpha was being embraced by Somnibot, her singing and glowing white eyes made Prince Alpha glow white and slowly enter his sleep mode. Somnibot gently rocked Alpha back and forth as she sang, causing him to yawn. When the Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber after being informed that the Cogs sent to fight the Rangers were merely a diversion, Somnibot was about to run away, but was prevented from doing so thanks to some quick thinking from Zordon, who encased her in a force field. She later was near Alpha as he slept on the medical table, keeping close watch over him as he was being warmed by the heaters around his makeshift bed. Later, Somnibot became the first to be improved with Neo Plutonium armor (a gift from the Machine Empire so she could protect herself while helping the Rangers), becoming nearly invincible. She later disguised herself as Princess Yumeko to lure Telissa and her minions Rygog and Porto into a trap in the Sweet Dream Candy House at the recently-opened Dreamland theme park in Angel Grove. In her human form, Somnibot has light pink, curly hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a gold tiara and a pink, blue, and white dress trimmed in gold. She has the beauty and apparently sweet disposition of Snow White and Aurora. She uses her microphone to send her enemies into a deep dream where she can sing them to sleep and steal their energy. Powers and abilities Somnibot was assembled with the gift of song. She has the ability to sing lullabies that put people and even robots into a deep, peaceful state of sleep, basically using some kind of harmonic sound weapon. When she sings, her eyes glow (first pinkish, then a bright white) and as she sings her targets slowly enter their dream state. Unlike her Prime Reality counterpart, however, Somnibot has the power to use hypnosis; she orders the Rangers not to disturb Alpha and prepare for bed when they arrive to check up on him, saying she will "be there in a few minutes to tuck Rangers in". Under her hypnosis, they comply to her request and headed to their chambers. Later, after Somnibot's defection to the Rangers' side, Billy upgrades her with the ability to emit a powerful "sleeping gas" that works with the same effects as her singing, comprised of melatonin and sleeping powder. To activate the gas, she blew from her mouth a red mist (the gas) which would cause her targets to hallucinate and enter a waking dream state. She later carried a microphone-shaped device which was used to drain energy from Telissa and her spacefarers, even her monsters, in Aero. Additionally, Somnibot possesses the power to oversee dreams and the beautiful Oneiro Energy that grows within them, giving her absolute oversight over the Dream World. However, this is not at all out of any form of malevolence, as she wishes to protect and care for those that she herself sends to the Dream World with her song. *'Magical Voice': Somnibot's voice seems to possess magical abilities. She primarily uses her voice in a musical manner to put people and robots to sleep, but can use it in other ways too. She used her singing to create a stone bridge in Machine King for a Day so she can enter a portal to the Machine Arena. Although she herself never used her voice in this manner, her voice can also be used in a far darker way, such as mind control, as evidenced by Rita using Somnibot's voice to brainwash Lord Zedd to be her puppet as a means to get him to go on a date with her, and thus ensure Somnibot can't win her end of the bargain and be by Alpha's side. This ability can be further proven for the only way Rita's control over Alpha could be broken was if the ruby containing Somnibot's voice was released. Arsenal Somnibot's main ability is possessing a singing voice that makes anyone, whether organic or machine, fall asleep upon hearing her cradle songs. Her power and abilities change and evolve as she goes through multiple forms: *In her first form, she sings "Brahms' Lullaby", making anyone within a short-range fall asleep after hearing it; this form affects Prince Alpha of Edenoi, who was suffering from insomnia at the time. When she sings, her eyes glow (first pinkish, then a bright white) and as she sings her targets slowly enter their dream state. She can also fire pink spheres as projectiles. Unlike her Prime Reality counterpart, however, Somnibot has the power to use hypnosis; she orders the Rangers not to disturb Alpha and prepare for bed when they arrive to check up on him, saying she will "be there in a few minutes to tuck Rangers in". Under her hypnosis, they comply to her request and headed to their chambers. *After Billy Cranston upgrades her, she can exhale a red "dream gas" from her mouth in addition to singing a lullaby; this form becomes more powerful in its range and ability, but is limited by a small wind-up key on her head (that rotates slowly) that must be kept wound in order for her power to be utilized. She also has the ability to take on a human disguise. Like her first form, she can fire pink sphere projectiles. To activate the gas, she blew from her mouth a red mist (the gas) which would cause her targets to hallucinate and enter a waking dream state. She later carried a microphone-shaped device which was used to drain energy from Telissa and her spacefarers, even her monsters, in Aero. Special moves *'Good Night, Sweet Dreams': Somnibot summons a light violet orb that falls on her opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short amount of time. **The enhanced version is called Deep Sleep. Somni summons a bigger orb that deals more damage to the opponent. Personality Unlike other monsters that have come before her and since (with the exception of Waspicable), Somnibot's personality is very childlike, playful and sweet-natured in her primary form, due to the fact that she has a very nonthreatening appearance and sleep-based powers. Though generally childlike and gentle, Somnibot can also be assertive, with the stern but sweet nature of a mother. She gives the Rangers a designated bedtime on school nights (11:00), as well as advising them to wash in order to eat dinner, which Alpha helps prepare. Notes *The lullaby that Somnibot sings to Alpha is to the tune of Guten Abend, Gute Nacht, a composition written by Johannes Brahms in the 1800s. **During Christmas Eve 1996, Somnibot sings Alpha another lullaby, one she composed herself to the tune of Away in a Manger, called "Asleep in the Chamber". *In addition to being a good singer, Somnibot also enjoys telling bedtime stories to Alpha. *Her favorite flower is the yellow poppy and her favorite gemstone is cut and polished moonstone. *Due to her good heart and intentions, it's likely that Zordon's energy wave that eliminated the United Alliance of Evil spared her and her sister. See Also Comparison:Somnibot (Prime Reality) vs. Somnibot (Revisited Series) Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Machine Empire Category:Monster Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Angie Y. Category:PR Monsters Category:Robot Category:Machines